Darkness Seeking the Light
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: AUAfter Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto, he is adopted by the Hyuuga clan and is raised as a weapon for the village. Some serious drama and also what could be considered some Naruhina stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto, Shonen Jump does.

Also I wanted to make this a short story but I guess it got a little long.

It has been three days since Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. A meeting of the clans had taken place. They were discussing what to do with the child now that it had Kyuubi sealed within it. Many had brought up the idea of killing it, because killing the child would kill the demon. But the council agreed that in a time of war a child wielding the power of a demon was simply to valuable to just discard. Then the leader of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi Hyuuga spoke up. "I know what we can do. Allow me to adopt the demon child and raise it as a weapon to defend our village." "This is an intriguing idea Hiashi, but this is no ordinary child. His power maybe become too great for anyone to control. How do you intend to control such power?" Sarutobi asked. Hiashi looked sternly at him. "We have our methods." He said bluntly.

Next scene shows baby Naruto's head being held still as the Hyuuga cursed seal mark was placed on his forehead. This mark had not been used for a few generations, ever since the feud of the branches ceased, and the clans had become one. Every Hyuuga in the clan was trained to be able to activate this seal when need be. With this Naruto's power will never get out of hand. He would kill, maim and destroy only when he was instructed to.

12 years later…..

It was time for dinner at the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi sat down at the table as were many of the clan members. Then Hinata entered the room. She was wearing a light purple, silk kimono. Hiashi smiled as she came and sat down next to him Hinata smiled back at him. Hanabi came in and sat at Hiashi's other side. Neji came next and sat down next to Hinata. Hinata noticed two Hyuuga men in the kitchen area. They had two silver bowls, much similar to the type dog food is put in. One was filled with water. The other was filled with what was a protein and nutrient paste. Not very appetizing to look at but it contained all the basic nutrients the human body needed. Along with this was a bowl of rice. The Two Hyuuga men begged the pardon of Hiashi for the moment so they could go to the basement of the compound. Hinata watched them walk off, her eyes at that point filled with worry and sorrow. Her father noticed this. " Why is it always us that gets this job? I don't want to be in the same room as that freak." One Hyuuga man said. They came to a somewhat large room in the cellar. The light was very dim. "Naruto…." Said one of the Hyuuga men. "…it is time for your dinner. They then heard the sound of chains dragging on the floor . One of the men put his hand in a familiar gesture prepared to do something if need be. From within a dark corner of the room a 12 year old boy emerged crawling on his hands and knees. He had blond hair so long it draped to his shoulders. His bangs covered one eye leaving a beautiful blue one exposed. His clothing was black and a bit ragged. The visible side of his face seemed smudged with dirt. Upon his neck was a collar connecting a chain which had a jutsu seal around to make it unbreakable. Regardless of his intimidating looks, Naruto had a very doscile look on his face. The Hyuuga man somewhat tossed the tray of food on the floor by Naruto, causing some of his food to spill out. However the Hyuuga man still had Naruto's bowl of rice. The two Hyuugas looked down at Naruto in disgust. Like the rest of the village they hated Naruto for the nine-tail fox that lived within him. "Hey, it's your lucky day Naruto, we decided to give you a bowl of rice as a reward for your performance on your last mission." Said one of the Hyuuga men. Naruto looked up with a gentle smile, like a dog he knew when he was getting a treat it meant he was good. Suddenly the Hyuuga man held the bowl up to his mouth. Then without any reason spat in the bowl of rice. "Just giving it some flavor." The Hyuuga man said. Naruto's smile dimmed a little but did not fade. The Hyuuga man then slid the bowl over to Naruto then the two went upstairs to dinner. Naruto gracefully took his silver bowl and tried scooping some of the paste back into it. He ate his food happily, he had been eating it for so long he had come to like it.

Later…….

Naruto was doing sit ups as he usually does considering there was really nothing to do down there but train and read. When he heard gentle footsteps come down the stairs. With his advanced hearing he knew who it was just by her walk pattern. A smile then came onto Naruto's face. Hinata walked in and as usual had a smile on her face. "Naruto?" she said softly. "…did you get enough to eat for dinner?" she asked. Naruto smiled as he nodded yes. Of all the people in not only the Hyuuga manor but the entire village, Hinata was the only one who didn't see Naruto as a mindless killing machine. "Ok, well shhh.. don't tell anyone but I brought you desert." She said as she presented a candy bar to him. Naruto was of course more than grateful and thankfully accepted the candy bar. "Thank you very much miss Hinata." Naruto said happily. "Oh, Naruto by the way, I will be in the garden tomorrow after school, I asked my father if you could be there and he said yes. Will you come?" Hinata asked hoping for only one response. Naruto smiled and gladly said yes. "Ok, it's a date then." Hinata said blushing. The choice of words shocked Naruto causing him to also blush. "Ok, well I had better get ready for bed. You please sleep well to ok?" She said. Naruto nodded, still with the blush on his face. Hinata noticed though that Naruto did not seem to have so much as a pillow. That she would definitely talk to her father about.

Later…..

Naruto was crouched in the fetal position on the cold cellar floor sleeping, when all of a sudden the usually dim lights were now flashed bright. "Naruto! We are under attack get it in gear!" Hizashi shouted. Naruto snapped awake and jumped to his feet.

Next scene shows Hiashi, Hizashi and Naruto at the top of a hill witnessing enemies from the sand village attacking. Hizashi had a chained leash on Naruto. "Naruto! Defend your village!" Hiashi shouted, Hizashi then took the leash off Naruto. Naruto then got into a crouch position as he began to emit a red chakra. Suddenly the chakra had formulated around his entire body. Naruto's once blue eyes became red with dark slits for pupils. His canines began to grow, resembling that of an animal. He then ran towards the enemy at an incredible speed. Naruto reached the enemy and began to claw away at them. His claws ripped straight through some of the ninja. One ninja jumped at Naruto sticking his sword straight through his chest. Naruto looked down at his injury. The ninja was convinced Naruto was dead. Then Naruto slowly picked his head up giving a fiendish smile baring his enlarged canines. Naruto with his right arm smashed the handle of the sword, then pulled out the remainder of the sword with one hand. The stab wound instantly healed. The ninja was in shock. "Oh my God it's you! The one they warned us about! The Nine-Tailed Fox!" Naruto smiled as he clawed the ninja's head off. Naruto continued his onslaught until there were no enemies left. Naruto stood surrounded by his bloody mess, he was breathing hard not due to exhaustion but due to his demon demanding more blood. Naruto began to growl, but stopped. He grabbed his head in throbbing pain. "That's enough Naruto." Hizashi said doing the hand gesture while walking over to Naruto with Hiashi. "Don't get carried away." Naruto kneeled down before the Hyuuga brothers even with his head pounding. "You did well Naruto, now come, you must be bathed and put to bed." Hiashi said. Naruto stood, was once again hooked on his leash and went home.

The next day….

Naruto was walking with Hinata and Neji to the academy. Neji wanted to take him on a leash like his father does but Hinata thought that was degrading and thought it was a better idea to just hold his hand, which she had to do obviously , Naruto was never expected to learn anything he was merely there to protect Hinata and Neji from kidnappers or assassins. In class Hinata, Neji and Naruto sat in the back row. Naruto was always quiet and never really participated in class. He usually had his head in a book he had brought while class was in session. Despite never being a class disruptor, Naruto got stares from most of the other students during class. He would often see the girls looking at him then whispering to each other. One day Naruto was reading a book in class, Neji leaned over and said. "Now, you are smart enough to realize there are no pictures in that book right?" Naruto turned to Neji. "Yes, lord Neji." Iruka heard Naruto talking in the back row. "Naruto, am I boring you?" Hinata's focus went straight to Naruto as did the rest of the class, she was afraid he was going to get in trouble. Naruto being one to hardly talk in public merely shook his head no. "Well since you see fit to not pay attention, I apparently am, so why don't you share with us what you know on the chakra network. Naruto looked to Neji to see if it was ok to stand up and answer him. "Hey, knock yer self out." Neji said, convinced Naruto was going to look like a fool. Hinata looked at Naruto concerned for the same reason. Naruto stood up. "The chakra network is found within the human body, similar to the blood carrying veins, the cords are interwoven in our muscles and organs. However where as the veins carry blood, the chakra network carries chakra put bluntly. Within the chakra network there are 316 chakra points otherwise known as Tenketsu. Each one is about the size of the head of a pin and are found through out the body . Their function is to emit chakra for the canals to carry. If a chakra point is damaged then the amount put out by that chakra point is either reduced or shut down all together." Naruto then sat back down and reopened his place in the book. Iruka and the entire class were speechless. Narto had just given a perfect explanation on the chakra network. Neji was shocked. Hinata on the other hand was smiling with her eyes closed. This completely made her day. Naruto had shown that he is no idiot.

That day that was all the students could talk about was how the monster seemed to display some actual knowledge.

Later at the Hyuuga compound…..

Hinata was in the garden believe it or not actually braiding Naruto's long hair. She was chuckling a bit as she got to do it. She was braiding the back of his hair Naruto didn't mind. While his long bangs remained covering his face. Neji went off to get some pocky. Clan members were out and about in the manor but for the most part Naruto and Hinata were alone. "You were just wonderful in class today." Hinata said. "Thank you." Naruto said "…but I think Iruka-sensei hates me now." " I.. I don't think that's true." Hinata said. " I'm sure he hated me long before, today." Naruto said without any emotion. "Naruto, I'm positive that's not true at all." Hinata said. "But it is. Everybody hates me miss Hinata. That is simply what is." Naruto said this without any hurt in his voice. He was not seeking sympathy, to him he was just stating a fact. Hinata put her hand on top of Naruto's head. "Well, I don't hate you." Hinata said. There was a silence for a moment. " Why?" Naruto asked. "Well…." Hinata started, not thinking she had to explain it. "I can tell you are a nice person. You are always polite, and you help when ever you can." Naruto and Hinata again shared a silence. "What about me?" Hinata asked "What do you think of me?" Naruto turned to her with a smile. But hoped not to over step his bounds. "I think you are the most wonderful person in the world." He said. Red completely flushed over Hinata's face. She had not expected such a compliment. "Do you really think that?" Hinata asked softly. "That is the one thing I am most positive of." Naruto said. Hinata was speechless. "You have no flaws, you are strong, intelligent, pretty and kind." Naruto said with the up most confidence. Hinata was taken back. She only thought Naruto was tolerant of her even though she liked him. She never knew he thought all that about her. Snapping out of her trance, Hinata had realized that she was done braiding Naruto's hair. "Oh…..um Naruto you're done, go take a look." Hinata said. Naruto walked over by the pond to look at the reflection. "Hold on ." Hinata said slightly running over to him. Suddenly the thong of her sandal broke. As Hinata began to fall forward, Naruto using incredible cunning caught her before she hit the ground. Hinata was deep red in part that Naruto was holding her, and in part that the incident made her look like a klutz. Naruto also was a bit red.

Suddenly

The door to the garden opened while Hinata was still in Naruto's arms. "Hinata, they were out of strawberry so I hope you don't mind van……" Neji started but came to an abrupt halt when he saw Hinata in Naruto's arms. In Neji's view Naruto was assaulting her. Scene in slow motion shows the bag of goodies Neji was carrying drop to the ground. Next scene shows Neji's hand coming to his face as he activated the curse seal. Naruto grabbed his head as he rolled on the ground in agony. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" was all Naruto could scream. "Brother no…." Hinata started. But Neji got between her and Naruto. "Stay back Hinata! I'll protect you." Neji started. Neji then turned to Naruto, still activating the curse seal. "HOW DARE YOU!" Neji shouted intensifying Naruto's pain. Naruto could do nothing but lye there taking the abuse. Various Hyuuga members came out to see what the commotion was about. Neji was not letting up as he continued to attack Naruto's cerebrum. "If you ever put your hands on Hinata again, I Will Kill You! You mangy dog! Never forget your place again!" Neji said as he kicked Naruto in the face. "Neji, That's enough!" Hizashi said as he came out. Hiashi followed him. Hiashi looked at Hinata and was relieved to see that she was physically ok. "What happened ?" Hiashi said sternly. "Uncle, I saw this animal put his hands all over Hinata." Hinata with tears in her eyes pleaded with her father saying that due to her own clumsiness Naruto managed to catch her. The present clan members thought she was just trying to cover for him. Hiashi looked on at Naruto who was still in pain from the attack. "Naruto, return to your quarters. I will deal with you later." Hiashi said. Naruto, after gaining the strength to walk obeyed his master. Hinata looked on still crying as Naruto walked calmly into the house. Hiashi walked over to his daughter "My dear, are you alright?" Hinata looked up at her father "….he didn't do anything." She said.

Meanwhile Naruto sat down with his back against the wall in his dark cellar room. Though the pain was mind numbing, he would gladly do it again just to have the same moment with Hinata.

More to come! Feedback welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: So many people were on me to do another chp of this story so here, but keep in mind I am working on other fics. This was just a side project.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since he incident in the garden occured. That same day Iruka had decided to come visit with Hiashi concerning Naruto.

" The genin test?" Hiashi said.

" Hai Hiashi-sama. I would like Naruto to take it. He showed remarkable knowledge in class the other day. I would like to see just how much he knows." Iruka said.

" Iruka, Naruto is no ninja, nor does anyone expect him to be. If he were to become a genin, that wouls mean he would go on missions with other ninja. That is unacceptable." Hiashi said.

" If it would make you more comfortable Hiashi-sama, I can make sure he is on the team with Hinata-sama and Neji-sama, assuming they pass that is." Iruka said.

" They are Hyuugas, of course they'll pass." Hiashi said.

" Of course, I apologize." Iruka said.

Little did they know Hinata was in the next room easedropping on their conversation.

Hiashi took a deep breath. " I am willing to give this one, only one chance. But if Naruto does not pass, that is to be the end of it."

" Arigato Hiashi-sama." Iruka said.

Hinata nearly jumped for joy, she had to go tell Naruto right away.

Later in the basement...

"It's true, Iruka-sensei was here and is serious about letting you take the genin test." Hinata said.

Naruto had a bewildered look on his face.

" Naruto-kun, we have to get you ready, the exam's in a week." Hinata said.

A week later...

Naruto came into the examination room, for the genin test. Neji had to go with him because Naruto is really not allowed to be anywhere outside the Hyuuga compound without a Hyuuga escort to activate the seal just in case. However Neji simply stood in a corner of the room just to watch Naruto.

" Ok Naruto, this part of the examination is to create shadow clones." Mizuki said.

Naruto nodded that he understood and formed a handsign. " Kage Bushin No Jutsu.". Suddenly Naruto made 10 perfect clones of himself.

" Excellent Naruto." Iruka said.

A bead of sweat dropped down Neji's cheek. Neji himself could only make 6 clones at best.

Later...

"10!?" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Naruto nodded. Hinata then lunged in and gave Naruto a huge hug.

" Naruto-kun, I'm so proud of you." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled as he was about to return the hug. However, he caught Neji in the corner of his eye with a scowl on his face. Naruto decided to lower his arms.

Later that night Hiashi was informed of Naruto's passing of the genin test.

" Nii-san, I wish to speak to Naruto. Please bring him here." Hiashi said.

" Hai." Hizashi said.

Later, Naruto was on one knee before Hiashi Hyuuga.

" Naruto, I understand you passed the genin test along with Hinata and Neji." Hiashi said.

Naruto nodded.

" Naruto...I want you to understand something very clearly.The headband does not absolve you of any responsibilities you have to the clan or the village.Honestly I can't say I like the idea of you going on actual missions considering you have never left Konohagakure. But as far as protecting Hinata and Neji, that is the only reason I allow you to go anywhere with them. Keep in mind Naruto, going on missions, your first and formost objective is to protect Hinata and Neji. Remember, you are expendable, they are not." Hiashi said.

Naruto nodded. " I understand Hiashi-sama."

" Naruto..." Hiashi said. Naruto looked up at him. " ...understand this, if anything happens to either Hinata or Neji, you will be held personally responsible...and will most likely be put to death. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded.

" It is late. Go to bed." Hiashi said.

Naruto got up, bowed and returned to his chambers.

The next day was the headband ceremony and since he would technically be representing the Hyuuga clan, the clan decided Naruto needed to be cleaned up a bit. Hiashi demanded Naruto's hair be cut, because as long as it was, braided or not, it looked slobbish. Hinata decided she would do his haircut just to have fun with it.

" Naruto-kun, how short do you want it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto decided he would actually like to see what he'd look like with short hair.

after the haircut was finished, Naruto's hair looked like how it does in the actual anime.

Hinata decided Naruto needed to stop wearing that dingy black shirt and got him a silk oriental style shirt. (much like Lee's in his early years.)

Hinata took a look at Naruto in his new makeover.

" Naruto-kun...you look wonderful." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled pleased that Hinata was happy with his new appearance.

Later as Naruto walked down the hallway, he saw Hanabi coming the opposite direction.

" (snicker) bad haircut, I can still see your face." Hanabi said.

Naruto ignored her as he continued his path. Naruto never considered himself handsome anyway.

Later, Naruto walked with Hinata to meet Neji for the headband ceremony.

" Hinata-chan!" Ino said ad she and Sakura ran up to her.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

" Isn't this so awesome, we're all genin today!" Sakura said as she and Ino jumped up and down hugginf Hinata.

Suddenly Sakura noticed the blonde stranger standing next to Hinata.

" Oh my gosh, Hinata-chan, who's your cute friend? Is he your new boyfriend?" Sakura said. Ino also turned to the stranger.

Naruto stood a bit puzzled as Hinata was blushing at the idea. Suddenly Ino and Sakura realized just who it was. Feeling a pang of fear in er stomach Ino took a step back.

" Oh, you two heard didn't you? Naruto-kun is going to become a genin today." Hinata said putting her hand on Naruto's back.

" Oh, uh that's great." Ino said.

" Yea, really, well... we'll see you guys there." Sakura said as she and Ino ran off.

It wasn't lost to Naruto why the two kunoichis ran away. He however felt a reassuring hand on his back as looked to see Hinata with her always kind, beautiful smile on her face. Naruto smiled.

Later at the ceremony all the new genin were given their headbands. Naruto ,Hinata and Neji were walking home. Hinata had decided to wear her headband around her neck. Neji, on his forehead whereas Naruto simply held it in his hand not knowing how to wear it.

" Naruto-kun, don't you want to wear your headband?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged.

" Here, I'll help you." Hinata said.

She took it upon herself to place Naruto's headband on for him. Sh decided to place it on his forehead so to cover up the caged seal mark.

" There Naruto-kun, how do you like it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto felt the headband across his head and smiled at Hinata.

" Oh I'm glad you like it." Hinata said.

" Hey freak." said a voice close to the trio.

All three looked to see Sasuke Uchiha.

" (Sigh) What do you want Uchiha?" Neji asked.

" Shove Hyuuga, I wasn't talking to you..." Sasuke then looked over at Naruto and walked up to him. " ...I was talking to your dog." (refering to Naruto.)

Hinata got offended by the comment. " Sasuke, you leave Naruto-kun alone. He didn't do anything to you." Hinata said.

" I just heard that Naruto made 10 clones of himself during the test. I want to fight him to see what else he knows." Sasuke said.

" God Uchiha! You looking to get killed!? He'll rip your throat out, and I just might let him!" Neji said.

Uchiha was now face to face with Naruto, his Sharingan activated.

" Come on freak, or can you only fight when your masters tell you to." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes showing no signs of fear whatsoever, Naruto in fact showed no sign of emotion at all. He looked to Neji to see what to do. Neji was actually thinking about letting Naruto fight Sasuke, until Hinata stepped between them.

" Sasuke, you leave him alone." she said with her Byakugan activated.

Seeing how he may have to fight the Hyuuga Heiress in the process. Sasuke decided he would wait to get Naruto alone.

" Another time freak." Sasuke said walking away.

Hinata turned to Naruto.

" Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded.

Hinata took a hold of Naruto's hand and the 3 walked back to the Hyuuga compound.

More coming at some point...


End file.
